Rocks At My Window Part I
by Unique Charm
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, but Stella's spending it all alone. She's waiting for her Prince Charming, but when is he going to arrive, and why's he taking so long? Featuring Bridgit Mendler's 'Rocks At My Window.' (Some words are changed to fit the scene)
1. Chapter 1

Rocks at My Window

**Stella POV**

I was sitting at home. Alone. It was Valentine's day, and Brandon still hadn't arrived to pick me up. This was quite strange as the rest of the boys came together on time to pick their girls up for a romantic dinner. What could be taking him so long? I sighed and got up from the pastel pink coloured loveseat and made my way into my room to, once more, check if I looked alright.

I was wearing a light orange sparkly dress that reached to my knees: it had only one shoulder which had embroidered little white stars on it, and some more shiny white stars embroidered near the waist. It was a poufy dress which looked gorgeous in the moonlight. Yes, I made it myself! What's better than to wear your own unique fashions which no-one else in the magical dimensions have? Musa did my hair for me: she pinned my long golden hair to one side over my left shoulder, which was decorated in small little white gems (for your hair, of course!) attached to it, and she also curled my hair. I looked A-MAY-ZING, if I must say so myself.

I glanced at my orange clock on the wall behind me: 9 o' clock. Maybe there was an accident and Brandon's hurt? I mean, he is 2 whole hours late! I grabbed my phone from my white purse which was lying lazily on the loveseat, as I stumbled and almost fell over my own feet. (I'm tired, don't judge me!) I quickly dialled the emergency room.

"Hello? Hello, yes, I am Princess Stella of Solaria, is Brandon Green, King Sky of Eraclyon's Squire, there by any chance?" I asked at top notch speed.

"Hello, your Majesty, allow me to just check," The lady over the phone replied. I clutched the phone with my eyes shut tightly wishing that Brandon isn't hurt, as the lady began to type something onto her computer. "No, no Brandon Green here, Princess."

No, Brandon? YES! He's not hurt! Without thanking her, and hung up and started doing my happy dance, until I fell over and landed on my butt. Note to self: NEVER do the happy dance when wearing 4 inch stilettos. I repeat: NEVER.

I glanced over at the phone which landed beside me. Brandon hadn't called, texted or even emailed me. I picked it up and scrolled down to see if I had any new messages from him. Nope, none. Except one from this morning when he told me he was going to take me out today for a romantic surprise. Whenever I try calling him, the messaging service picks up, and my snookums doesn't answer. I closed my eyes, and felt a tear rolling down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. It's Valentine's day, why isn't he here? I miss him. I need him. I can't live without him. I checked the time on my phone: 9:15. You know what? If Brandon can't be here with me today, then I'll just make the most of it on my own. I got up, went to my room and changed into my orange matching pyjamas (I love orange!), and flopped onto the couch watching TV.

An hour went by, and he still hadn't rang, texted, or anything. I can't believe him! What else should I do? I can't ring the girls (not including Aisha), because they're on a date, Amoré's in Pixie Village with the other Pixies, and Aisha likes to be alone after… the 'incident' with Nabu. And anyway, I can't ask her because she's dealing with the loss of her boyfriend, and it would be rude for me to talk about love problems with her… Even though, I've seen a couple of guys PERFECT for her! 3

But, Brandon… I can't believe he's practically ditched me. I waved my hand, and a bowl of ice cream fell on my lap with a spoon in my hand. I gulfed the ice cream down fast.

"Brain freeze!" I cried, clutching my head and eyes shut tight. I set the ice cream down, and dialled Brandon's number again.

"Please, please…" I whispered.

"Hello, you've reached the voicemail of Brandon Green. Sorry, I can't be here right now, I'm slaying a dragon, please leave the message after the beep," Voicemail. I heard a smile in his husky voice when he mentioned the dragon. To be honest, I smiled too. So Brandon: sweet, charming, yet also a little bit arrogant, but not as bad as Riven – he's worse! I put the phone down and sighed. The girls should be back soon, so I might as well wait for them awake. I felt another tear rolling down my cheek, and then another, and then another… No! I can't do this!

"Oh, Brandon!" I wailed into a cushion sitting innocently next to me. "Oh, Brandon!" Then the next thing you know, I broke into a song, how original right?

**Bridgit Mendler – Rocks At My Window**

Sitting at home  
I turn on the TV  
It's all reality  
And I don't wanna watch stupid people  
Got my phone  
I check the text between  
Between you and me  
'Cause I guess you popped into my head  
And it shouldn't be Thursday night  
Why am I here home alone when

We can run away for the weekend  
But I'm here alone  
Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
We could count the stars from your car hood  
But I'm here alone  
Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Throwing rocks at my window

See it's been  
Far too many movies  
Sinking into me  
So now I wait for my Prince Charming  
But I've got this picture in my head  
Of the chapel for our wedding  
So I guess that I've got it bad  
Just one step at a time  
Why am I here home alone when

We can run away for the weekend  
But I'm here alone  
Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
We could count the stars from your car hood  
But I'm here alone  
Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window

T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G  
You're throwing rocks  
I wish you were throwing rocks, rocks  
T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G  
You're throwing rocks  
I wish you were throwing rocks, rocks  
T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G  
You're throwing rocks  
I wish you were throwing rocks, rocks  
T-H-R-O-W-I-N-G  
You're throwing rocks at my window

We can run away for the weekend  
But I'm here alone  
Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
We could count the stars from your car hood  
But I'm here alone  
Wish you'd go throwing rocks at my window  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Throwing rocks at my window

Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Ba ba ba da ba ba  
Throwing rocks at my window

I slumped down onto the sofa feeling knackered, when I heard a knock on the window. Instinctively, I got up and when I was about to reach for the curtain, I slapped my forehead. What am I doing? It could be a bad guy outside! No, because then the alarms would have gone off. But maybe it was from Alfea! No, because they could've just knocked on the door like a normal person. And anyway, what kind of bad guy knocks? The only knocking they do is when they knock someone out – bad guys break in! I gingerly clutched the curtain, as I heard another knock and quickly pulled it open revealing a person in a cloak absolutely drenched in the rain. Since when was it raining? He stood there expecting me to open the door for him, until he pointed to a leva bike sitting outside in the rain. Brandon? I unlatched the balcony door, and let the soaking wet man enter. He took off his cloak, to reveal a tall, broad shouldered man, with chestnut hair and alluring chocolate brown eyes.

"Brandon?" I asked in shock as I shut the door and closed the curtain.

"Yup, why? Looking for another guy?" He joked. I don't have time for this.

"Now you show up? Where were you at 7? I've been waiting for over 3 hours for you!" I yelled at him, but he just stood there in shock. "Well, say something!" I ordered.

"Stella, didn't you get the new text? I was gonna meet you here at 10:15," He checked his wrist watch. "And, I'm bang on time!"

"What new text?" I asked him, feeling a little ashamed and embarrassed.

"This one," Brandon reached out his phone from his side pocket and showed me the text.

"No," I told him. BEEP! I heard my phone beep, so I went over to check it. Oh, and now the text is there:

* * *

To: SolarianSunbeam

Hey, Stell! Sorry, change of plans: I'm gonna meet you at Alfea at 10:15 for your romantic surprise! ;) See you there, beautiful.

~Brandon

* * *

"You need to get a new phone!" Brandon chuckled slightly.

"I'm sorry," I apologised giving him a big hug.

"It's okay, Stella Bella. I'll forgive you no matter what," Brandon smiled and we began to slowly dance. "Is this why you were crying? Because I was late?" Brandon asked looking at my tear stained face.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Don't cry, I hate it when you do that. It hurts, especially when you're crying because of me," He told me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"You don't need to be sorry. I should be the one saying sorry," Brandon let go of me.

"You? Why?" I asked concerned. What did he do?

"I should have done this ages ago," He smiled. He got down on one knee and held out a small black box. Is he…?

"Brandon," I whispered in delight.

"Stella, I've known you for 6 years, and I have enjoyed being with you throughout. I love you so much it actually hurts!" Brandon mused as I blushed. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you, protect you, look after you and be your knight forever and always. You've had my heart ever since I saw you, and it has definitely been love at first sight. I feel so lucky to be your boyfriend, to be able to hold you in my arms, kiss you, I feel as if I have been gifted with you. I love you, Stella. Will you marry me?" Brandon finished and looked deep into my eyes. Brandon is so sweet!

"YES!" I squealed and jumped onto him, causing him to fall backwards. "Sorry!"

"It's okay, Stella," He chuckled. He helped me get up and we embraced in a warm hug and kissed softly and tenderly on the lips.

"Awww," I heard from, what seemed like, outside.

"Who was that?" I asked as I released Brandon.

"It sounded like it was coming from outside," Brandon told me confused. "Stay back, it could be a bad guy."

"A bad guy? Why would a bad guy say 'Awww,' when we kissed?" I asked him with my hands on my hips.

"I don't know, I'm cold and wet, and my head hurts, you ask me!" Brandon smiled.

"Just go!" I urged. Brandon opened the curtains quickly, like when I did it, revealing 10 smiling people outside under one umbrella, a blue rabbit and 6 pixies shuddering. "What the?" Brandon opened the door and let them in. "Care to explain?"

"What are you guys doing out there?" I asked as I gave Amoré a hug and wrapped a small pink jacket around her small shoulders.

"Eavesdropping," Riven told us simply. How rude, when Brandon and I were having a moment!

"Let's see the ring, sweetie!" Flora asked as Helia wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. Brandon walked up to me and placed the ring on my finger as he smiled. "How pretty," Flora looked at the delicate silver ring on finger which had a small diamond in the shape of a star, and the words 'I Love You' etched in the core of the diamond.

"Beautiful," Bloom whispered as she held my hand to get a closer look.

"Were you all in on it?" I asked, as they all smiled at me.

"Yup!" Tecna replied as she looked at my old phone with interest. "Oh, Timmy! Look at this, it's the old TX! I've never seen one up close before," Timmy walked over to her to get a closer look.

"Wow, look at that dinosaur!" He held it up closer to his face.

"Geek," Riven muttered, as Musa slapped him on the head.

"Play nice!" She warned.

"Yes, 'mom'," Riven chuckled.

I looked over to see Aisha, sitting on the loveseat with her hands supporting her head. I need to find her a new guy, but only if she lets me. I feel so sorry for her. Bloom saw too, and we both walked over to her to keep her company, whilst the others were absorbed into a conversation. I need to find her someone, but I think I'll leave Amoré up to that job!


	2. PREVIEW

**HELLO! :D This is gonna sort of be an Authors Note because I have recieved many messages asking me to do a sequel, so I've decided that the sequel is gonna be called Rocks At My Window Part II. (Pretty, original right?)**

**Sooooo, I'm gonna give you guys a little preview of it:**

It's Stella's and Brandon's wedding, but things are going awry when Aisha goes missing. Can the gang convince her to go back just in time for the wedding?

* * *

"URGH! This day is going horribly!" Bloom wailed.

"Don't worry, sweetie, we'll fix everything," Flora comforted.

* * *

"I miss Nabu, I loved him with all my heart," Aisha spoke to the little pixie on her shoulder.

"We miss him too," She conforted her as the pixies gave her a big hug.

* * *

"Aisha's gone!" Musa whispered.

"We have to get her back!" Stella said determined.

"Can't we just leave her there?" Riven asked casually.

"NO!" Bloom and Stella yelled.

* * *

Tecna walked carefully in the mud. "AISHA! AISHA?" She looked around to come face to face with a dark skinned man with blonde hair. "Who are you?"

"Might I ask the same question?"

* * *

"STELLA, LOOK OUT!" Aisha yelled as she pushed her friend out of the way.

* * *

"Two down, ten to go," an evil witch cackled darkly.


End file.
